


rest

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Peace, Poetry, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: Humans are not meant to carry so much rust. I have fought for so long for some end to this jittery clash of metal against metal.Here I find peace.





	rest

I need to be done with this constant pain.  
Higher, lower – calm, erratic – must end:  
the bouncing takes its toll; I am fragile,  
not used to peace I let it go and run:  
soft feathers floating off in white warm breeze.  
I don’t know what will happen tomorrow,  
and even if I did, how would I live?  
(This feeling will not last forever so  
I must write it down now or forget all.)  
Listen to me, girl: what happens happens,  
there is no need to fret worry bite lip –   
keep your breathing easy: save it for life.  
The puppetmaster holds your strings firmly,  
and he will not let you dance out of step.  
High or low – wherever you land is good;  
stop thinking you will fail if you aren’t   
just as perfect as your idols and gods.  
As long as you are living, you have life:  
without freedom to fall, you have no breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> \- M


End file.
